warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Teaclan's deafeat
Hello! Thank you blade for introducing me to onigiri! And to holly for cakeclan (Note: There will be no prologue) Alligences Onigiriclan Teaclan Icecreamclan Cakeclan Chapter 1 (Teaclan) The feint light of the full moon shone in through Caffinatedkit's den. Gently she nudged Decaffinatedkit's head. "Wake up! Today is the big battle where our clan is going to fight Onigiriclan!" Caffinatedkit mewed. "Your too Hyperactive, let me sleep..." Decaffinatedkit groaned. "Not untill we play battle the Onigiriclan warriors!" Caffinatedkit mewed. Decaffinatedkit slowly got up. As she did that, Caffinatedkit brought her some tea from the Teastream. "Drink this, It'll make you more awake!" she mewed to Decaffinatedkit. "No way, I don't drink caffinated tea!" Decaffinatedkit mewed, her eyes were round and her expression looked like she was disgusted, as if she asked her to eat a lizzard. Caffinatedkit rolled her eyes. "Fine, you want me to go ALL the way to Filterrock, pour your precious mug, onto the dirty thing, and spend hours trying to collect it all back up?" Caffinatedkit mewed sarcasticly. "Yes, I would." Decaffinatedkit mewed. As Caffinatedkit walked out of camp, she took one last glance at Decaffinatedkit, as hoping that she would admit she was joking. she looked at Decaffinatedkit's short black fur, her white patch on her chest and tail, and her big, round purple eyes. All of which, he had gotten too used to. As he got deeper into the forest he heard a branch snap. He looked around. Nothing. She shrugged and moved on. she moved more deeper into the brambles. A rush of wind flew by her, and a shadow. "What, wha? Who's there?" Caffinatedkit mewed trying to sound brave. No reply. He moved on, catious of his soroundings. Something was stalking him. He could almost imagine its hot breath on his neck. Wait, he DID feel it! He turned around. There was a white cat with icey blue eyes. Brainfreeseface! '' ''Chapter 2 Brainfreeseface rushed into camp carrying something in his jaws. "I have found a kit in the forest, I was hopeing to keep him as prisoner!" he mewed The reply was not what he expected. Instead he heard: "Keep a kit as prisoner?" "He's only a poor kit!" "That's against the warrior code!" "it smells like Teaclan!" To stop the hassle Creamstar padded up. Her short elegant cream coloured fur shone in the moolight glow, making it appear silver. She flicked her unusualy long tail. "You seem to have captured a kit, not just any kit though, a kit from Teaclan. Think of all the secrets we could learn. Where the are attacking, herb remedies, and where they get their tea." Creamstar mewed. Caffinatedkit threw Decaffinatedkit's mug at Creamstar's chest. It hit her, bouced off, and hit Brainfreeseface's face and smashed into shards. "Oww!" Brainfreeseface yelped. Caffinatedkit wriggled out of his mouth and darted where the sun rised, where her camp was. As she bounded through the moonlight clearing, she heard pawsteps behind her. Taking in a gulp of air she spun asround. Instead of a fearsome Icecreamclan warrior, it was Decaffinatedkit, with a annoyed expression on her face. "Where is my mug?" She asked. "Oh, um, ermm.... It's....I threw it at... Brainfreeseface's face..." Caffinatedkit mewed "Was it broken?" "Yeah..." That was a breaking point for Decaffinatedkit. She looked like she was about to explode. "YOU TOOK MY MUG, NEVER GAVE ME TEA, AND YOU BROKE THE WARRIOR CODE!" She yelled. Her anger quickly turned to fear. "and.. The mug, was given as a gift from Flamestreams old mate Whitefeather before.... Cometpaw killed him." Decaffinatedkit layed down, crying. Chapter 3 "May all the cats old enough to drink their own tea, join beeneath the teebag of a clan meeting." Teabagstar's call ran through camp. "Caffinatedkit, And Decaffinatedkit step forward.